Hot Springs
by DeNilePrincess
Summary: Él es completamente, absolutamente, sin duda, no apto para ella; él es más joven, hijo de su anterior aventura, y su asistente . ¿Entonces que hace el maldito hombre en cuestión aquí, si precisamente la razón para huir de Londres era alejarse de él? Un picante y delicioso Hermione Granger/Scorpius Malfoy Traducción autorizada de Hot Springs by waterflower 20
1. Chapter 1

Nota Aclaratoria Importante:

Esta historia es una traducción autorizada de su Autora Original en Ingles, la increíblemente talentosa **waterflower_20** , quien debo confesar me indujo a los Hermione Granger/Scorpius Malfoy, de forma adictiva. Su título original es Hot Springs. Es un M. Sera corto y por razones de tiempo lo segmentare en capítulos.

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner Bros. Esta es una historia ficticia sin fines de lucro.

La autora original escribe en este site y la encontraran facilmente con su nombre. Es genial.

.

HOT SPRINGS (TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA)

A **G** U **A** S **T** E **R** M **A** L **E** S

.

Summary.

Él escompletamente , absolutamente , sin duda, no apto para ella ; él es más joven,hijo de su anterior aventura , y su asistente . ¿Entonces que hace el maldito hombre en cuestión aquí , si precisamente la razón para huir de Londres era alejarse de él?

.

CAPITULO UNO

.

Hermione se hundió en el agua con un suspiro de felicidad ; sus músculos doloridos se relajaron por cuenta propia , y su magia hormigueaba como el agua termal encantadora que literalmente trabajaba magia en ella. Descansando la cabeza hacia atrás , hizo una nota mental para enviar un regalo, uno costoso , a Ginny tan pronto como estuviera de vuelta a Londres.

Su fogoso e indomable cabello había sido el que había caído en olas delante de su rostro cuando leyó el folleto promocional de la famosa Dragonfly Inn, una pequeña posada en la parte mágica de Tunbridge Wells, y el puntualizo rapidamente que necesitaba unas vacaciones.

Después de que el divorcio se finalizó el mes pasado, Hermione había hecho todo lo posible para dar a los buitres de la prensa una razón para empezar a cavar más lejos en sus asuntos personales, lo cual ellos hicieron con regularidad. La separación habia sido amistosa, y ella no necesitaba traficantes de chismes propagando cuentos cualquiera de ella o de su desamor con Ron, o supuestas indiscreciones que condujeron supuestamente al final de su matrimonio.

El resultado fue que ella misma se expuso a un exceso de trabajo hasta el punto de agotamiento extremo; incluso Ron, que nunca se había quejado de su horario de trabajo mientras estaban casados, señaló que si seguía este horario, ella acabaría en San Mungo.

El Inn, Aguas Termales, era famoso por las aguas termales ubicadas en su propiedad, le Ginny había explicado con una sonrisa, junto con el efecto rejuvenecedor, que las aguas tenían en si manejaban la magia individualmente.

Para permanecer allí normalmente había que pagar un brazo y una pierna, pero el nuevo propietario, una señora Hawkins Atherton, pasó a ser un conocido de la señora Potter, y estaba más que dispuesta a satisfacer una bruja del calibre de Hermione. Después de todo, la bruja le dijo a Ginny, el hecho de Hermione Granger, recién soltera de Weasley, se alojara en la posada, sería un excelente anuncio en el Profeta.

La foto de la pintoresca posada, y la promesa de aguas termales y delicioso desayuno con pan fresco y casero acompañados de mermelada gourmet organica la tenían empacando sus maletas una hora después de que ella decidió tomarse la tarde libre; de las excelentes y convenientes ventajas de ser la propia jefa de una misma.

Ella llegó frente de la posada justo una hora antes de la cena, y fue conducida de inmediato por la muy hospitalaria señora Atherton, quien le recordó a Hermione e cierta forma a una joven señora Weasley. El olor de la cena las siguió todo el camino hacia su habitación - una bonita habitación que daba al jardín mágicamente encantado (había demasiadas flores, exóticas, fuera de temporada floreciendo debía ser obra de la magia) en la parte posterior de la posada.

Después de una buena noche de sueño, exploró el bosque que rodea la posada, y visitó las tiendas locales, recogiendo un pequeño restaurante para el almuerzo. De regreso a su habitación, se ordenó una cena ligera, y decidió lo que sería la manera perfecta de terminar su segunda noche de vacaciones, era finalmente visitar las infames y legendariamente famosas Aguas Termales.

Ahora que ella estaba allí, Hermione admitió privadamente que esas vacaciones eran exactamente lo que ella _no sabía_ realmente que necesitaba con urgencia.

El escrutinio público era sólo la punta del iceberg en el desastre que era su vida privada últimamente. La razón principal por la que se encontraba más tensa que la cuerda de un arco, no tenía nada que ver con el divorcio o la prensa, o incluso su auto impuesto horario de locos adictos al trabajo.

No, la razón era mucho más personal, y mucho más peligrosa para su reputación, la dignidad y la vida en general, si alguien cogia un olorcillo de él.

A los cuarenta y seis, se consideraba, tal vez no vieja, pero ciertamente no joven; luego de haber tenido dos hijos, ahora adultos jóvenes, Hermione carecía de vanidad con respecto a su apariencia.

Sí, ella se ejercitaba y mantenía - Rose había tomado interés en el tenis a una edad temprana, y exigió a su madre unirse a ella para partidos cada dos días, - y tenía curvas que muchas mujeres a la mitad de su edad desearían morirse, pero nunca había sido hermosa, simplemente bonita. Su cabello que tanto la preocupaba en su juventud, se había calmado a medida que fue creciendo, y ahora caía en suaves ondas por su espalda; ella aún tenía que notar con esfuerzo alguna cana rebelde que se escurriera a estropear los rizos caoba, pero a su edad eso se esperaba. Su piel era clara y suave, su rostro carecía de arrugas, y sus ojos eran tan brillantes como siempre.

Se comportaba con confianza y seguridad, nacidas de su éxito en su trabajo y contenta con su vida, y su inteligencia, la moral y la personalidad trabajadora fueron admiradas y veneradas por sus compañeros de trabajo, que la llevó a convertirse en la jefa más joven del Departamento Mágico de Cumplimiento de la ley.

Y debido a que ella no era vieja, tenía ciertas ... necesidades.

Necesidades que no podía ignorar para cuidar de sí misma. La Soledad jugó un papel en su decisión de comenzar a salir de nuevo, también; Rose estaba viviendo sola en Hogsmeade, como aprendiz con el profesor Vector, que a la edad de ochenta y siete, estaba considerando la posibilidad de retirarse y que había ofrecido el puesto de aprendiz a Rose en su último año en Hogwarts. Aritmancia siempre había sido el tema favorito de su hija, por lo que la joven bruja había saltado inmediatamente en la oportunidad de ganar una maestría en virtud de un maestro tan estimado.

Hugo, después de tomar el año sabático después de su graduación para viajar por el mundo, había decidido que quería ser un dentista como sus abuelos muggles. Él estaba estudiando en una universidad muggle.

Ambos habían dado a ella ya Ron sus respectivas bendiciones en ir a por la vida para encontrar otra pareja, mostrando un nivel impactante de madurez que ninguno ellos como los padres esperaban.

El único problema con ese escenario era que la mayoría de los hombres que conocía, no provocaron ningún interés en ella; oh, eran guapos, inteligentes y exitosos en sus respectivos campos de trabajo, pero ninguno la había hecho temblar con anticipación, ninguno había causado a los dedos de sus pies rizarse de placer cuando la besaban.

Pasión.

Eso era lo que quería, era lo que necesitaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Hot Springs  
Capítulo 2

Y ninguno de los hombres con los que ella había ido a una cita alguna vez habían sido suficientes para darle lo que le faltaba en su vida.

Pero no, eso no era, estrictamente hablando, del todo cierto. Había un hombre ... Un hombre que la podría hacer temblar con la lujuria, cuyo olor era suficiente para hacer que sus músculos inferiores apretaran arbitrariamente. Un hombre que estaba completamente, absolutamente, sin duda, prohibido.

Ese hombre la llevó a cuestionar su moral y creencias con una sola mirada de sus hermosos ojos.

Veintiuno, casi veintidós, Scorpius Malfoy fue probablemente el hombre más sexy que ella haya visto jamás. Alto, atlético, con hombros anchos, cintura ajustada y muslos bien formados y espectaculares, abdominales hechas de roca, el heredero Malfoy tenía ojos de plata y azul, que se oscurecían o iluminaban dependiendo de su estado de ánimo, y el pelo rubio platino Malfoy de Ley, que llevaba más corto en la parte posterior, con el flequillo más largo cayendo sobre sus impresionantes ojos.

El joven mago no era sólo una imagen perfecta; Era brillante - se graduó en segundo lugar a Rose, - encantador, travieso y tenía un gran sentido del humor.

Además de sus muchos puntos buenos, estaba trabajando duro por su cuenta, no creía en la pureza de la sangre - en realidad mostró una preferencia hacia hijas de muggles en sus citas o chicas mitad mágicas, - y nunca había tratado de usar su apellido para conseguir algo, decidió labrar su camino propio a la cima; algo que le valía gran respeto de Hermione.

De hecho, cuando Scorpius había aparecido en su oficina para una entrevista para el cargo de su ayudante, había sido profesional, a pesar de ser amigo de sus hijos y sobrinos y sobrinas. Ni una sola vez tuvo que dejar su familiaridad afectar su relación de trabajo.

Hasta hace poco que eso fue...

Durante el año pasado, se había dado cuenta de que la observaba; más de cerca, y mucho más intensamente de lo que solía cuando era un niño. Entonces, Ron y Harry habían encontrado hilarante que el joven Malfoy, obviamente, estaba enamorado de ella, constantemente se burlaban cuando Scorpius se ruborizaba y tartamudeaba cuando ella se dirigia a él o le sonria al joven; tenía la sensación, de que a sus dos mejores amigos no les resultaría tan lindo y divertido ahora.

No si pudieran ver la forma en que sus ojos se oscurecen mientras la miraba a través de la mesa de conferencias cuando ella sostenía reuniones del Departamento; o cuando le daba por murmurar su nombre, acariciando cada sílaba, y se mordía el labio, mirándola bajo su flequillo rubio blanco con ojos grises de tormenta, y promesas sensuales brillando en ellos.

Ni Harry ni Ron se reirían si hubieran visto la forma en que el joven mago la había empujado contra la estantería de su oficina la semana pasada, empujando sus muslos entre sus piernas, y saqueo su boca con la lengua, causando estragos en sus sentidos, y arruinando las bragas con la forma en que frotaba su duro miembro contra su clítoris, llevándola hasta su finalización en cuestión de minutos.

Tendrían probablemente que haber caído desmallados o le habrían lanzado un Avada si hubieran estado allí cuando él rasgó sus bragas, cayó de rodillas y utilizó la boca por lo que parecieron horas en ella, haciéndola venir una y otra vez, hasta que no pudo pararse derecho.

Sí, sus amigos seguramente reaccionarían de forma exagerada si alguna vez se enteraran de que el joven Malfoy la había inclinado sobre su escritorio y follado con fuerza, con resistencia increíble, o cómo ella tenía alegar y lloró por él para que empujara más duro, más profundo, más rápido.

O la forma en que se había cerrado en torno a él, y como tuvo que morderse la palma de la mano, con fuerza suficiente para extraer su sangre, para detenerse a sí misma de gritar su nombre, ya que el hijo de puta arrogante se había negado a silenciar a la sala, disfrutando de sus jadeos desesperados y su incapacidad para guardar silencio.

El recuerdo de sus pantalones duros, el sonido crudo de bofetadas piel contra piel, y su charla sucia en su oído mientras prácticamente la volvía loca de lujuria, habían causado que se despertara todos los días desde aquella tarde fatídica, empapada y dolorida por su toque.

Mortificada por lo que había permitido que se produjera - _Que tenía la edad de Rose! El hijo de Draco! Su asistente!_ Realmente, había un sinnúmero de razones por las que esa tarde había sido un error de proporciones épicas, - la bruja morena había guardado las distancias con su apuesto asistente, manteniendo una fachada fresca y desinteresada cuando caminaba, tomaron un paseo, ella lo invito, en su oficina al día siguiente, declarándolo un error, y mordiendose el interior de la mejilla para mantener la pétrea expresión de severidad, cuando miro hacia el y vio que sus ojos se oscurecieron con ira, con los labios apretados en una fina línea.

Repitiendo sus razones a él, le había hecho hincapié en la importancia de mantener las cosas profesionales entre ellos, y lo despacho.

Después de la ira inicial de Scorpius - ¡Infeliz! –

Sus atenciones regresaron como una venganza, como si él estuviera decidido a descubrirla en su mentira. Cuidadosa de nunca estar sola en una habitación con él, Hermione hizo lo posible por ignorar sus insinuaciones y luchar contra el deseo que encendió en su interior cuando él deliberadamente rozaba contra ella en los pasillos, o rozaba sus dedos con los suyos cuando le entregaba una carpeta; el hombre malo sabía el efecto que tenía sobre ella, y fue realmente divertido por sus intentos, sabiendo que era una batalla perdida.

Ni siquiera una semana más tarde había pasado, y Hermione había estado a punto de sufrir combustión espontánea de la pura frustración sexual, cuando por fin el la logró arrinconar en su oficina. Rapidamente subio su falda hasta sus muslos, su mano ya dentro de sus bragas, y su boca se pegó en su la garganta cuando Harry había llamado a su puerta.

"Vamos a terminar esto más tarde", le había prometido oscuramente, con avidez besando su boca, ella tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gemir y alertar a Harry de que era exactamente lo que le había estado haciendo su asistente ahí dentro.

Hermione había huido a casa de Harry y Ginny, su casa de campo en el Valle de Godric, esa misma noche, sabiendo instintivamente que Scorpius se presentaria en su casa.

Y ella estaba en lo cierto.

Al día siguiente, el asistente rubio había estado escupiendo enojado con ella, mirándola a través de su franja durante la reunión semanal del Departamento.

Temía al pensar en su reacción cuando se enterara de su plan, ella había omitir trabajar el resto del día, y se fue del trabajo esta semana; ella sólo rezaba para que él no hiciera una escena cuando estuviera de regresó a su oficina.

Este viaje era para que relajarse, y olvidarse de sus problemas, sobre todo con Scorpius. Tenía la intención de abastecerse de su resolución, y posiblemente encontrar a alguien más adecuado para ella, con el fin de impulsar permanentemente a el Malfoy insufrible a distancia.

Esto simplemente era dificil.

Merlín sabía, que ella quería a Scorpius.

Lo deseaba con una intensidad que la asustaba, y sólo por eso, era peligroso.

Por no hablar, jodidamente mal.

Ginny había dicho que la diferencia de edad no era tan grande en el mundo mágico, donde los magos y brujas vivían más de cientos de años; una diferencia de veinticinco años era minúscula, y era hasta normal en los matrimonios arreglados.

Pero Hermione se había planteado una muggle; y ese tipo de relaciones eran señaladas como erróneas, sobre todo la mujer involucrada.

 _Cougar, ladróna de la cunas_ , fueron sólo algunas expresiones que hicieron su estómago reñir con la mortificación; _Merlín, su reputación quedaría arruinada!_

¿Por qué, oh por qué, se había el maldito hombre interesado por ella? Scorpius estaba jodidamente guapísimo, el podía tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera, así que ¿por qué se había decidido sobre ella?

Ella, que era lo suficientemente mayor como para ser su madre? _Merlín, ella era mayor que su madre! Y él era amigo de Rose y Hugo! Dulce Nimue, sólo había millones de razones para que su relación no funcionara nunca!_

El hecho de que ella hubiera salido con Draco por cerca de seis meses en su juventud a su pesar no ayudaba; algunas personas, Draco incluido, podrían pensar que ella sedujo al joven, como un acto de venganza contra su padre, pero Hermione nunca haría algo tan mezquino.

Los Pecados de Draco no eran los de Scorpius.

Pero fue una de las razones de por qué un una relación potencial entre ellos, era incorrecta, con I Mayuscula.

Entonces ¿por qué en el infierno, estaba tratando de convencerse a sí misma que no era tan malo como lo que realmente era?

¿Por qué estaba contemplando la posibilidad, cuando su mente racional sabía que esto era un error?

Porque él dio su pasión ... Porque cuando él la sostuvo, cuando él la miró, no era más que Hermione; una mujer. Porque cuando llamó por su nombre durante su puesta en libertad, se ato a ella con verdadero afecto, su tacto suave y reverencial cuando él la atrajo hacia sus brazos fue magnifico.

Porque él dijo aquellas condenatorias tres palabras, y él había sido sincero; las decía de verdad.

Su admiración de la infancia había madurado aprendido a amarla, cuando se lo confeso,ella vio la forma en que sus ojos habían mirado directamente a su alma de leona, eran prueba de que a pesar de su corta edad, este no era un simple capricho. No era un juego.

Y eso en sí, era terrorífico.

Ginny, que por supuesto lo sabía todo, se había dividido entre vítores para ella - un hombre más joven, Mione! Bien hecho, chica! -y tratando de ser de apoyo de su decisión de alejarlo.

Aunque, Ginny le sugirio dar al joven una oportunidad. ¿Era el temor al escándalo potencial? - Está bien, era una conclusión inevitable de que habría un escándalo de los gustos de los cuales el mundo mágico todavía tenía que ver, - Pero, valía la pena su infelicidad?

Debido a que no había duda, Hermione era miserable; casi no dormía, y cuando lo hizo sueños vívidos de su tarde con Scorpius la despertó.

La guerra y sus estragos jugaban con su mente, el miedo a perder todo lo que había trabajado duro todos estos años se fuera a la basura solo porque enfrentaba su necesidad salvaje para con su asistente.

Suspiro.

Había Agua salpicando a su alrededor mientras estiraba sus piernas, ella frunció el ceño en sus pensamientos.

¿Podría realmente haber un futuro con Scorpius, si ella superaba su miedo?

El sexo había sido grande, fenomenal, incluso, pero era suficiente? ¿Qué pasa con sus aficiones? Creencias? Aspiraciones y planes para el futuro? Él era joven, él debe tener planes!

Y ¿qué pasa con su familia? ¿Sus amigos? Seguramente, habían de enfrentan al desprecio de toda la sociedad mágica si su asunto se hiciera público!

¿Valia la pena sacrificar su reputación a la larga?

 _Merlín, qué desastre._

Sus preguntas anhelaban respuestas, pero en esta situación, sólo había una manera de obtener esas respuestas; y que la obligaba a enfrentarse al mismo hombre del que había estado huyendo toda la semana.

 _"Merlín, qué desastre."_ Ella repitió en voz alta, arrugando la nariz con el súbito aroma de sándalo, almizcle y algo más invadió sus fosas nasales. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral - ella conocía ese olor.

 _"Hola, señorita Granger."_

.

.

.

RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:

HOLA LINDAS!

Duhkha: OH ENTONCES SOMOS SUPER PARECIDAS! HAHAHA HOLI, POR CIERTO SEGUI TU CONSEJO. GRACIAS!

Afrodita1: EN SERIO? RECUERDO LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LEI A ESTA PAREJA...FUE ADICTIVO! PREPARATE! GRACIAS!

PatriciaD : MUCHAS GRACIAS, SI CLARO, SEGUIRE ACTUALIZANDOLA!

Guest: MUCHAS GRACIAS!

linda: ES UNA PAREJA POCO COMÚN, PERO DELICIOSA, TODO UN PLACER CULPABLE COMO DECIMOS, GRACIAS!

LUCIA MALFOY: QUE BUENO! OTRA PRIMERIZA! BIENVENIDA!

SALUDOS A TODOS Y NO DEJEN DE COMENTARME VUESTROS PUNTOS DE VISTA, UN ABRAZO!


	3. Chapter 3

_"Hola, señorita Granger."_

Ella se sacudió violentamente y se golpeó la cabeza contra el borde de piedra del muelle de la bañera; jurando hasta por los codos, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas de dolor mientras ella tentativamente se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza palpitante, y levantó la vista, con el corazón en la garganta.

Sus vaqueros de marca colgaban en las caderas, y se aferraban a su cuerpo como una segunda piel; tenía el pelo oscuro con el sudor y el flequillo le caía sobre los ojos ardientes. En una palabra, se veía comestible.

"Um ..."

 _Por Dios controlate, mujer! Estás en tus cuarenta y seis, no tus dieciséis!_

¿Por qué estaba aquí el maldito hombre? ¿Cómo sabía dónde estaba?

¿Qué iba a hacer !?

Tan absorta estaba ella en sus pensamientos, la impresión de tenerlo enfrente todavía causando estragos en sus facultades mentales, que se perdió la forma en que sus ojos masculinos brillaban con malicia, y una sonrisa traviesa estaba adornando sus labios.

Rápidamente volvio a sus sentidos, Hermione estaba lista para retirarse, cuando se dio cuenta de que Scorpius estaba agachandose, sus manos ocupadas desatando sus zapatos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" -preguntó, Con voz temblorosa. Él no podría... ¿Podría él cinico!?

 _No, oh, por favor, no!_

Scorpius no le hizo caso; después de tomar los zapatos, se enderezó, y envió una sonrisa, haciéndola temblar.

"Scorpius-"

"No hables". Le ordenó, con voz ronca.

La bruja tragó saliva con nerviosismo, y se presiono contra el borde duro de la caja de aguas termales, ponderando mentalmente si le ganaría en una carrera. Estaba desnuda, y probablemente se caería si trataba de correr, por no hablar de que Scorpius era mucho más atlético que ella, pero si se quedaba ...

Bueno, ella tenía una idea de lo que iba a pasar, y ella había estado tratando de evitar esa situación exacta desde la semana pasada.

Un esfuerzo inútil, parecía; Realmente, su reticencia habría sido admirable, si no fuera tan molesto!

Temblando de nervios, ya estaba a punto de llegar a su toalla, cuando de repente el se sacó la camisa por la cabeza, y la tiró a un lado descuidadamente, exponiendo sus músculos y la playera apretada que llevaba debajo, que no hizo nada para ocultar su cuerpo perfectamente formado.

Su boca se secó mientras pasaba sus manos por el pelo, empujando los hilos más largos atrás y lejos de los ojos. Manteniendo sus ojos en ella, él arrastró sus largos dedos por su cara, atrayendo su atención a los labios.

Sus paredes interiores pulsaban, recuerdos de cómo su piel sabía cuando el lamió la columna de la garganta que invadia sus sentidos.

Parecía estar pensando en la misma línea, porque sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros, inmovilizándola en el acto.

Su lado desenfrenado ganó, y Hermione decidió lanzar la precaución al viento.

Ella se preocuparía por las repercusiones de sus acciones su mañana. Por ahora, ella tenía un hombre atractivo haciendole el striptease más sensual de su vida, y ella se planteó para disfrutar de cada minuto de el.

Hermione se mordió el labio, mientras las manos lentamente bajaron por su propio cuerpo masculino continuando desnudandose; agarró la camisa y tiró de ella hacia arriba y sobre su cabeza, tirándola a la espalda sin un segundo vistazo para ver donde aterrizaba. Su piel brillaba de sudor; sus ojos siguieron la procesión de una gota de sudor por sus pectorales a sus músculos abdominales definidos.

Su risa baja la sobresaltó, y miró hacia arriba, un rubor tiñendo sus mejillas.

"Ves algo que te gusta?" Él bromeó con voz ronca, trazando un dedo de la cintura de los vaqueros seductoramente, con lo que su atención se coloco en el camino de cabello rubio oscuro en la parte baja del estómago.

Ella debió sentirse enojada con su cinismo, pero por el momento, sólo alimentaba su el nudo en la garganta, intento fingir indiferencia. Fue un esfuerzo hercúleo, cuando su cuerpo era un enorme zumbido de excitación, pero se las arregló.

"No en particular, he visto mejores en mi días."

Picando en su orgullo masculino, después de atormentarlo durante una semana por apartarlo, no podría haber sido el mejor curso de acción, pero era demasiado tarde.

Scorpius no parecía sentirse insultado; se limitó a levantar una ceja, sus ojos bailando con diversión.

"¿Los has visto, ahora?" Le preguntó burlonamente. "Si ese es el caso, tal vez debería parar. Yo no quiero aburrirte, ahora, lo hago?"

 _Mocoso insolente!_

Mentalmente y con el ceño fruncido, Hermione contemplo su respuesta; Al final, su orgullo se impuso. Ella ya había cedido en sus necesidades más primarias. Una concesión fue suficiente para la noche.

"Tal vez, deberías hacerlo." Ella desafió, levantando la barbilla con terquedad. Tomando nota de la forma en que su mandíbula bloqueada se tenso, Hermione sabía que no debía decir nada más, pero no podía detenerse. "Estoy segura de que puedo encontrar otros medios de entretenimiento por aquí ... En realidad ... el Sr. Thompson se ofreció a enseñarme el día de hoy el hotel;. Tal vez yo debería tomar su oferta, hm?"

"Tal vez, deberías hacerlo." Él sonrió con dulzura, con los ojos mercuriales intermitentes. "Si quieres que Sr. Thompson pierda una maldita extremidad, hazlo."

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

"Chico violento, ¿verdad?"

"Hombre Posesivo podrían ser palabras mejores", argumentó, con las manos trabajando en su cremallera. Sus músculos internos se apretaron en anticipación cuando él empujó sus pantalones abajo, sus fuertes muslos, revelando que no llevaba ropa interior debajo.

 _Oh poderoso Merlin._

Incluso si tenía dudas acerca de sus acciones, a la vista de Scorpius Malfoy desnudo, mirándola con deseo no disimulado que brilla en sus ojos azules plateados, tendría que borrarlas.

"Creo que puedo vivir con eso."

.

.

.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

LauraMalfoyCullen: HOLI, GRACIAS Y QUE BUENO QUE OS GUSTE DE ESA FORMA!

marintia: GRACIAS LINDA, SALUDINES

NarutoUzumaki777: HOLI, SI SE QUE ES UNA PAREJA DISTINTA ME AGRADA QUE OS GUSTE.

SALESIA: HOLA QUERIDA! SI. CUANDO YO LO LEI LA PRIMERA VEZ ME PARECIO DIFICIL ASIMILARLO, PERO LA TRAMA LO PLANTEA DE UNA FORMA TAN PERFECTA QUE ES IMPOSIBLE RESISTIRSE.  
TIENES RAZON, COMO QUE LOS MALFOYS TRAEN UN PATRON GENETICO IMPRESO...-CARCAJADA-Y CON SEMEJANTE TENTACION LA POBRE HERMIONE SE LA HA VISTO DIFICIL, SI TIENES RAZON, A DRACO DE TODAS FORMAS LE DARA UN INFARTO, CREO QUE A ELLA LE ESCANDALIZA EL ESCANDALO MAGICO Y SU FORMACION MUGGLE CHOCA CON UNA RELACION ASI. PERO POR ESO ESTE SCORPIOUS, TAN INTELIGENTE, TAN SERPIENTE, NO LA DEJA NI A SOL NI A SOMBRA. DESPUES HABRIAN DE DARLE UNA PALMADITA EN LA ESPALDA -BIEN HECHO CHICO, LA PERSEVERANCIA PAGA-  
ENCANTADA CON TU REVIEW, GRACIAS Y MUCHOS SALUDOS!

MUCHAS GRACIAS! ES DIVINO SABER QUE OS GUSTA!


	4. Chapter 4

"Joder, Scorpius!" Hermione gimió, sus uñas rascando la espalda del rubio mientras sus caderas rodaron y este bombea sin cesar contra ella, su pene en su conducción más dura y más profunda con cada embestida feroz; sus paredes se aferran a él y alcanzó su crescendo, pero su ritmo nunca falló, él se mantuvo follandola como si se estuviera determinado a imprimir su pene dentro de ella.

"Merlín, no puedo ... Scorpius, no puedo!" Ella gimió. Merlin, ¿qué el hombre nunca se cansa?

"Sí, se puede, bebé." Se quedó sin aliento, lamiendo un rastro de sudor que escurria por su hombro, por su cuello a su oído para susurrarle al oído. "Te sientes increíble ... Así de buena alrededor de mi pene, nena. Yo no – simplemente no puedo tener suficiente de ti "!

"¡Oh Dios mío!" Ella gritó, arqueando la espalda, presionando su pecho cerca. Scorpius rió, sus respiraciones roncas y espesas.

"Eso es, vente de nuevo en mí, Hermione, una vez más."

Y ella lo hizo.

Sus dientes enclavados en el hombro cuando su orgasmo se estrelló contra ella, su sexo palpitante en fundió en él. Scorpius echó la cabeza hacia atrás, la boca abierta en un grito silencioso, ya que se vacío violentamente dentro de ella.

"Infiernos!" susurro ella aun bordeada de placer.

xxxxx

"Sí, sí, hazlo de nuevo, por favor!"

Hermione apretó los labios alrededor de la polla de Scorpius, girando su lengua alrededor del eje mientras arrastró suavemente los dientes hacia arriba, teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño. Su respiración era irregular, el con las manos agarrando puñados de su pelo mientras ella bajó su boca sobre él de nuevo.

"Merlín, me encanta tu boca!" Tartamudeo, sus caderas aumentando a medida que ella le chupó más duro por su garganta.

Su mano acariciaba sus bolas, un dedo tocando ligeramente el escroto; jadeó, sus caderas galopando, incontrolables.

"Oh, Dios, estoy - siento-" Empezó el, pero ella lo detuvo por el acaparamiento de su pene y le dio un golpe descendente salvaje, su lengua girando alrededor de la cabeza expuesta.

Scorpius se vino con un grito ronco repentino.

xxxxx

"Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios."

"Shh. No queremos que nos oigan, ¿verdad?"

Hermione maulló, El agua se derramó alrededor de ellos y Hermione se arrodilló en el segundo paso de la pequeña escalera de la fuente termal, Scorpius de pie detrás de ella, hasta la cintura le llegaba el agua tibia.

El trataba de romper su moderación y hacerla gritar. El temor de ser atrapado en una posición tan comprometedora le causaba tensarse, sus paredes inconscientemente apretando alrededor de Scorpius golpeando; su amante sólo se la cogió con más fuerza, los dedos pellizcando sus pezones doloridos mientras su cuerpo corrió hacia otro orgasmo; ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la había llevado a su plenitud en ese momento.

Fue una revelación, el conocimiento repentino que Scorpius estaba encendido por la amenaza de ser descubrimiento, y Hermione tenía un pensamiento rápido de que a el no le importaría ser observado en ciertas circunstancias; pero los pensamientos de las tendencias sexuales más tentadoras de su amante se apagaron, cuando sus manos masculinas se apoderaron de los hombros y la atrajo hacia él, sus muslos empujando sus piernas más separadas.

"Jesús," ella gritó suavemente, sus manos cayendo hacia abajo y atrás, agarrando su cintura mientras envolvía un brazo alrededor de su pecho, el otro jugando con un pecho pesado, y tiró de ella con fuerza hacia abajo, en él cada vez que empujaba hacia arriba y dentro de ella. Un ruido de chasquido húmedo resonó enmascararando el sonido de palmadas en la piel contra la piel mientras sus muslos golpearon repetidamente contra sus nalgas.

Su coño se agitaba en torno a él, el placer frontera-guarnición en el dolor, como una oleada tras otra de éxtasis se apoderó de su cuerpo. Su visión se ennegreció y perdió toda apariencia de control; Scorpius tuvo la suficiente presencia de cordura para cubrir su boca con su mano, ahogando el grito que salió de su boca.

Su risa fue interrumpida por sus propios gemidos ahogados, cuando entró por última vez en su interior; sus dientes rechinaron juntos en su orgasmo, Hermione estaba segura de que por el agarre le había dejado moretes en su cintura.

Ambos se desploman en el suelo duro, los cuerpos brillando por el sudor.

"Necesito darme una ducha." Murmuró ella. Podía sentir sus fluidos combinados empapando sus muslos. Pero ella no tenía ya veinte años. Ella tenía sus límites, y llegó a ellos por ahora.

"Buena idea." Admitió, respirando lentamente volviendo a la normalidad. Una sonrisa fresca iluminó su rostro cansado y se volvió a mirarla. "El Sexo en la ducha era mi fantasía favorita de ti cuando tenía dieciséis años." Su risa era honesta, con cansancio mientras se dio una palmada en el ojos de Scorpius ardían de emoción mientras la miraba, sus dedos se arrastraron por su mejilla, al pensar en todas las posibilidades.

Tal vez mañana ella se arrepentiría de esta noche; quizá, no lo haria.

Tal vez esta relación no convencional podría aplastar y quemar con el tiempo, o en realidad podría funcionar.

No había manera de saber, sin embargo; la vida no tenía garantías. Lo único que podía hacer era ser lo suficientemente valiente como para probar, y esperar lo mejor.

Tentativamente, ella extendió la mano y le tocó los labios con los dedos.

"Tal vez mañana podemos bautizar la ducha; definitivamente no estoy de humor para esta noche."

Sus ojos sexys se suavizaron, y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella.

"Entonces mañana." -susurró, Besandole el dorso de la mano. "Un día a la vez, ¿verdad?"

Cerrando los ojos, Hermione suspiró.

"Sí."

Después de todo, ella, era una Gryffindor.

.

.

RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:

LauraMalfoyCullen: Gracias querida!

SALESIA:Holi querida Salesia! Tienes toda la razon!Es una historia donde Ginny es agradable y resulta tan encantadora como Luna, que apoya a su amiga como esta en su momento le aconsejo para ganar el corazon de Harry.

Has acertado! Me he leido algunos fics Lucius/Hermione/Draco son escasos y algunos maravillosos, y tambien algunos Scorpius/Hermione/Draco que son aun mas escasos, tengo decidido hacer uno muy pronto. Ya estamos en el ultimo capitulo de este magnifico fic traducido, fue su final, pero fue tan bueno que sin duda me dejo con ganas de mas. A ti?

Por el momento y para hacer la espera llevadera estoy con "La mejor amiga de mami" es totalmente enloquecedor, y es un JamesII/Hermione por si deseas darle una pasada. Es una adaptacion. Abrazos y besos querida!


End file.
